Troq
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: What happens after the episode Troq...Cute little oneshot RobinXStarfire


Robin smiled at Starfire. "Lets go inside, I'm sure your tired from all of this" Robin said.

"If it is alright with you, Robin, I wish to stay here for a little while." Starfire said her left arm holding her right.

Robin looked a little uneasy before nodding. Robin and the other titans turned around and began to walk towards to roofs exit. Before exiting Robin turned to Starfire. "You know Star…that if you ever need someone to talk to all of us are here right?"

Starfire nodded and watched as Robin walked inside. Walking to the edge of the roof Starfire sat down. Being alone left Starfire to her thoughts, and she couldn't help but let Valior's words get to her._ 'Am I really a Troq. I know that to other Tamaranians may seem useless…but we can fight, think, feel, touch, we are just like everybody else on the inside. Why is it that only that outside matters? I know that here on Earth, I may seem Naïve, innocent, but I am unfamiliar to Earths customs. That does not make me worthless…does it?'_

Starfire not realizing how much time had passed laid on her back and stared at the night sky. She couldn't believe that she was letting this get to her. But throughout Starfires stay not everybody has been kind to her.

She remembered when she and Raven went to the mall. The clerk thinking her to be a stupid little girl tried to jip her out of her money. If Raven had not been there Starfire would have believed the man. _' Am I really that naïve, it seems I can not do anything on this planet with out someone with me. Am I a nuisance to them as I was to Valior…I'm beginning to think leaving Tamaran was a bad idea…though good things have come of my leaving…bad always comes with good. I have my friends, met Robin. But Earthlings and other people have been very unwelcoming and unkind. Perhaps if I return back to Tamaran for a bit I will feel better.'_

Starfire let out a sigh and stared at the sky. She knew she couldn't leave the titans. _'Perhaps I will just visit Tamaran and Galfore. Maybe I am feeling the sickness of the home. I think I will visit them.'_

With that thought in mind Starfire walked back into the tower. Walking into her room she pulled out the same purple knap sack she had used before when she was going to leave the titans when her sister came. Pulling out some clothes and personal items Starfire placed them in the bag unaware of the eyes that were now watching her.

A voice startled Starfire out of her thoughts. "What are you doing?" Starfire turned around to see Robin standing the doorway.

"Packing" Starfire said and resumed what she was doing. Robin walked up to Starfire and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why" Robin asked in a soft voice.

Starfire stood there a moment unsure if Robin would accept her answer. "I am…feeling the sickness of home." Starfire said slowly.

Robin looked at Starfire. She hadn't been to Tamaran in so long and she was fine before their crusade with Valior. Without saying anything Robin pulled Starfire into an embrace. "Valior didn't know he was talking about Star" Robin said.

Starfire sighed into Robin's chest. "I know that…but I feel like a don't belong on Earth…but Tamaran seems so plain…I just don't know where I belong…" Starfire couldn't stop her tears that came.

"I-I'm just confused…I don't seem to belong anywhere" Starfire buried her face into Robin's chest. Robin tightened his hold on Starfire and rested his cheek on her head.

"Starfire you belong right here, right where you are now" Robin said. Starfire pulled back and looked at Robin her brow crunched up in concentration. Robin raised his hand and placed it on her cheek and touched his forehead to hers.

"Robin?" Starfire asked. Her eye widened when he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"You belong here in my arms Starfire…In my heart…Your place is by my side" Robin said his lips curving upwards in a smile. Starfire smiled and hugged Robin. Robin held Starfire close to his heart.

' And I belong her in your arms, Starfire…I belong by your side…I want to belong to you' 

----Fin---

**Well I think that was cute…my first teen titans one shot! Yay!**


End file.
